vanessaatalantafandomcom-20200214-history
Quotations
Vanessa: Semper ille terrarum mihi praeter omnis angulus ridet means this corner makes me happy (Horace, Odes, II, 6, 13) At 10:54 a.m. her time Dec. 13, Vanessa tweeted, off to church now - poor alfrege, will arrive just after service. give me time to be in silence again though There is a St. Alfege Church in Greenwich. At 10:17 p.m. his time Dec. 14, Vlad changed his FB status to, "1012 Alfege meets some strangers..." 73939133 Name of the group where Vanessa shared her Uncle's pics. Largest right-truncatable prime number Vladimir Sirin "The moon's an arrant thief, / And her pale fire she snatches from the sun" Shakepeare play Timon of Athens. Also a book called Pale Fire, written by Vladimir Nabokov, who also wrote and published under the pen name of Vladimir Sirin. Astronomia : 111 . '' ''A book on Kepler's Astronomia playing a game of worlds Nabokov's Pale Fire "You realize that whoever they are, they already know a lot more about you than you do about them." Homepage of Unfiction.com "The strain on the mind is formidable; the element of time drops out of one's consciousness..." ''Taken from '' Nabokov on the Problemist’s Art: It is one thing to conceive the main play of a composition and another to construct it. The strain on the mind is formidable; the element of time drops out of one’s consciousness altogether: the building hand gropes for a pawn in the box, holds it, while the mind still ponders the need for a foil or a stopgap, and while the fist opens, a whole hour, perhaps, has gone by, has burned to ashes in the incandescent cerebration of the schemer. The chessboard before him is a magnetic field, a system of stresses and abysses, a starry firmament. The bishops move over it like searchlights. This or that knight is a lever adjusted and tried, and readjusted and tried again, till the problem is tuned up to the necessary level of beauty and surprise. How often have I struggled to bind the terrible force of White’s queen so as to avoid a dual solution! It should be understood that competition in chess problems is not really between White and Black but between the composer and the hypothetical solver (just as in a first-rate work of fiction the real clash is not between the characters but between the author and the world), so that a great part of a problem’s value is due to the number of ‘tries’—delusive opening moves, false scents, specious lines of play, astutely and lovingly prepared to lead the would-be solver astray. But whatever I can say about this matter of problem composing, I do not seem to convey sufficiently the ecstatic core of the process and its points of connection with various other, more overt and fruitful, operations of the creative mind, from the charting of dangerous seas to the writing of one of those incredible novels where the author, in a fit of lucid madness, has set himself certain unique rules that he observes, certain nightmare obstacles that he surmounts, with the zest of a deity building a live world from the most unlikely ingredients—rocks and carbon, and blind throbbings. In case of problem composition, the event is accompanied by a mellow physical satisfaction, especially when the chessmen are beginning to enact adequately, in a penultimate rehearsal, the composer’s dream. There is a feeling of snugness (which goes back to one’s childhood, to play-planning in bed, with parts of toys fitting into corners of one’s brain); there is the nice way one piece is ambushed behind another, within the comfort and warmth of an out-of-the-way square; and there is the smooth motion of a well-oiled and polished machine that runs sweetly at the touch of two forked fingers lightly lifting and lightly lowering a piece. (note 2). (P)roblems are the poetry of chess. They demand from the composer the same virtues that characterize all worthwhile art: originality, invention, harmony, conciseness, complexity, and splendid insincerity (note 3). His employer is stated as Timon of Athens. An interesting reference came up when Vlad was chatting with James on Dec. 15: :I accidentally wiped my whole chat history with him! :After seeing the equation, he mentioned something along the lines of "Schoeneus, i misunderstood what meant, but what use" and cut off there, then apologized for typing while he was thinking." One possible identification of Schoeneus according to Wikipedia: :He was the father of Atalanta by Clymene. source Later in that chat, by way of signing off, Vlad said to James, :Good knight Digory. Dec. 20, Amadel "asked Vlad if his surroundings were comfortable and if "several" reffies (not specifically 72/7) were psalm related. In reply, he wrote, :As I am 'leaving' at current, no. I am not singing. Leaving yes. with the first Samuel? possibly. Jeremiah? maybe. Escaping Ezekiel though. Daniel is wrong in this case. Luke will help as the Romans tell us. :Clues have been given to the variety of speaking as well. 1 L P H 1 2 E T is one of them.